


The Persona of one's heart

by Rosa_Min



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: My Unit | Byleth Twins, OG Persona 5 since I haven't played P5R, One Byleth has emotions, Other tags to be added, Sothis and Igor are fighting for who's turn it is in the heart, Three Houses told in the Persona style, Trans Characters to be revealed, Trans Female Character, Trans My Unit | Byleth, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Min/pseuds/Rosa_Min
Summary: After a traumatic event in their hometown, Byleth and Jeralt Eisner were forced to move to Tokyo with the last member of their family By Eisner. Tokyo was meant to be a new start but being dragged into the Metaverse was not the type of recovery Byleth needed. All she remembered after that night was the strange people who keep appearing in her dreams and the trio that caused this all to start.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for checking this out. This is my first fic, more notes at the end.

“My, oh my…. Now this is an unexpected turn of events. To think that the newest wild card would be you? Older than most but not the biggest shock of information you can give.”

The long nosed man said from his desk as he peered in between the bars of the cell across from him. The shadows shifted as the figure came into the light. It was a woman who looked to be in her early 20’s. A prison uniform and chains were what she was wearing.

“....”

“To think that your heart would manifest a prison…. You’ve been dealt a bad hand Trickster. The world will do all it can to keep you in place or to bend you the way it wishes. Will you accept that tri-leth?

Byleth?”

“Byleth!”

Byleth Eisner woke to a hand shaking her. She looked over at who was calling her and saw it was her father.

“I let you sleep since it was a long drive but come help me move the boxes in.” Jeralt gestured to the boxes in the trunk behind them as he offered his daughter a hand to get out of the car. “Your brother will be out to help us in a bit”

Byleth took his hand and got out of the car. After stretching to push her drowsiness she grabbed a box and started moving boxes. As she walked up to the front door of where they were staying, a familiar face greeted her.

“Byleth! It’s been ages!” Her brother said as he took the box from her and led her inside.

“Sure, just leave me with the work then.” Said Jeralt as he sighed, watching his children walk into their new place. 

————————————————————————

Byleth looked around the living room as she followed her brother into the home. It was more spacious than she had originally guessed. It even had a backyard with sliding glass doors so sunlight could come in. The kitchen was in one corner of the room while a hallway led to where she assumed their bedrooms were.

“I’m happy to see you again too By.” Byleth’s brother, By Eisner, had moved to Tokyo after they had graduated college. By had been lucky enough to get a job at one of the schools here as a math teacher.

“Same here sis! It’s been some time since college” By set the box down on the counter. As he turned to go back to help their father, said man walked in holding 4 boxes. 

“That should be all of it….” Jeralt was definitely tired after that. ‘The years really have taken their toll.’

“Only 5 boxes? Why did you guys only bring this much?” By asked as he opened the fridge and tossed his dad a bottle of water.

“This is only the essentials.” Jeralt drank some water before continuing. “The rest of our things are being taken to a storage unit back home. Clothes, pictures, and items Byleth would need at her new job” Jeralt then took a box, which he assumed was with his things, and moved to one of the rooms.

“Speaking of ‘new job’, why didn’t you tell me you got a job at the school I work at?” By asked as he looked at Byleth.

“I had wanted to tell you in person” Said Byleth as she opened a box and pulled out the policy book of Garreg Mach Academy. “but it seems like the school beat me to it.”

By laughed as his sister did her best pouty face. It didn’t work on him anymore but it brought back good memories.

“I see that emotions still aren’t your strong point sis”

That made Byleth’s pout deepen, the change was barely noticeable, but it deepened.

“Still, to have you and dad back is great.”

Byleth smiles as she heard the fondness that was entwined in her brother's words. Having the whole family back together was something she had been looking forward to when they had to move here.

Had to move here…

Had to move…

By watched as the small smile on Byleth’s face disappear and soon be replaced by a look of fear and sadness. Emotions may not have been her strong point but she had one hell of a depressed look on her

“Byleth?”

Byleth jumped a bit when her brother waved his hand in front of her face. The worried look on his face made her feel even worse as she didn’t want to cause any more problems.

“It’s nothing. Just thought back to…. what happened.”

By didn’t say anything in return and just placed his hand on her shoulder with an understanding nod. 

He had to admit that it was a little strange when he received a call from dad weeks ago. By had never heard his father as frantic and worried as he did during that night. He had asked, no begged, for him to find them a house to live together. By had asked for a reason but was never given one. After hunting down this old home in Yongen Jaya his father sent him all the money to buy it. That had made him worry even more. He then tried getting in touch with Byleth since she lived in the same town as their father but she never answered. An even bigger shock was when the principal had called him in and told him that a Byleth Eisner had just been hired to replace the history teacher they had lost a few weeks back.

Something had happened to Byleth that had caused such a shift in the both of them, that much he was sure of. He looked over Byleth who had been able to calm herself and was moving a box to her room. He wanted to know what had happened but now wasn’t the time.

‘I’ll ask her after she’s settled in.’

“Hey By.” 

By looked over at the other side of the room and saw his dad walk back in with some picture frames.

“Are we allowed to hang stuff up?” Jeralt asked as he looked around for the perfect places for these pictures.

“Of course dad, we do own the place.” Said By as he took a few from his dad. These pictures ranged from when he and Byleth had been in diapers to their college graduation photos. After an hour the old house he had seen in the newspaper ad a few weeks ago now felt like a home. The last frame was one that his father held in his hands fondly. Without even looking he knew which one it was.

“Where do you think your wedding photo should go dad?”

Jeralt looked up from the photo and looked around. Most of the wall space had been taken up by more recent photos so he decided to place it looking into the little backyard they had. 

By looked at the picture of his parents from their wedding. Dad had the biggest smile he’d ever seen on his face while mom looked radiant in her dress. It was a glimpse into the past that his father was never forthcoming with. He told them what they wanted to know about and that was it. No whimsical stories of his youth to inspire or warn them on what they could face growing up but he didn’t really mind. 

“You guys set the pictures up without me?”

They turned to the last member of their family as she walked in and to the photo. The same feelings that By had filled her up as well. They thought so similarly that it was often mistaken for ‘twin telepathy’ as their friends would have said back home.

Jeralt hugged his children tightly before saying that he was stepping out.

“I have to go meet up with an old partner of mine. You two remember uncle Alois right”

Both of his children nodded

“He said that he’ll be able to get me a position at the station he works at. While I may not be Chief Eisner anymore it would be good to still be on the force.”

His children jokingly saluted him and in unison said “Yes sir Police Chief Eisner!”

Jeralt laughed along with them and ruffled up their hair before leaving the twins to themselves.

They continued unpacking the boxes that Jeralt and Byleth had brought with them when By received a message. After giving it a read he sighed and sent a response.

“What’s up?” Asked Byleth

“The landlord from my old place sent me a notice that I messed something up the paperwork. He didn’t explain what but he needs me down there to fix it.” Explained By as he went to get his shoes on.

“Didn’t you live up near Ginza? Want me to come along?”

“No it’ll be fine” Responded By as he got up. “There’s food in the fridge if dad beats me home. I’ll see you later!”

Byleth waved goodbye as her brother closed the door. She had wanted to go with him to see more of the new city she was going to be living in. Now she was stuck here.

“Wait no I’m not.”

Byleth then took her phone out to find out what train took her to Shibuya when she noticed something strange.

A red eye icon looked up at her from her phone. It looked to be flashing something as her finger reached for it.

“I don’t remember downloading that.”

When she touched the icon it stopped flashing. She swiped it towards the trash can at the bottom of the screen. 

“Better safe than sorry.” She pulled up the map and bought a train ticket to get to Shibuya.

————————————————————————

With how fast the trains were it wasn’t long before Byleth was walking down Main Street Shibuya and taking in all the sights. She started up at the tall buildings and looked in the window of every store. To anyone looking at her it would be easy to see she wasn’t from around here. 

She stopped and played at an arcade a bit (she won a plushie!), got a bite to eat at Big Bang burger and bought some more books to read in the morning commute to work with By. She took out her phone to check the time and saw that the strange app was back.

“I thought I killed you.” Whispered Byleth as she tried to delete the app again. Before she could someone bumped into her and caused both of them to fall.

“I’m so sorry!” Said the voice that knocked her over.

“It’s alright. I wasn’t paying attention either” Said Byleth as she got up. She turned to see that the person who had ran her over seemed to be younger than she was. White hair, purple eyes, red tights, a black shirt white gloves and a red jacket was what she was wearing. Why was Byleth so focused on what the girl was wearing? She didn’t know either

“That’s good. I must be going now. Goodbye Ma’am” said the young girl as she quickly rushed away.

Being called Ma’am at twenty four wasn’t something that anyone would want, Byleth was no exception either as she looked down in personal sadness. The sadness was chased away as she saw a small bag on the floor.

‘That girl must have dropped this’ Thought Byleth as she picked it up. Without much delay she started running after the girl. The girl hasn't gotten that far ahead and her hair was hard to miss even during the evening. She kept up the pace with the young girl but was surprised to see that she was still a bit quicker than her. 

‘Guess age does have a bit of an effect on a person. Plus not keeping up with training would do that too’ Byleth mentally sighed as she kept an eye on her target. She soon saw the girl head into an alley and stopped before entering.

‘Why would she go in there?’ Byleth questioned as she slid a bit closer to the alleyway. “Could the girl be up to no good?” Her teacher side started to come out when she remembered she wasn’t currently a teacher.

As she peaked over the corner she saw that the girl was with two other people her age. A boy with blond hair and a blue jacket on. Something was up with him but Byleth couldn’t tell. The other was also a boy but with black hair, a smile that wasn’t full and a yellow jacket.

“Ready to do this?” Asked the white haired girl.

“We’ve been beating around the bush on this for the last few weeks. Let’s just bust down this warden!” Said the yellow jacket boy.

“We will do just that but remember to be careful.” Said the blue jacket boy as he took out his phone.

“Kostas Venable, Garreg Mach Academy, Prison”

Sharp pain flared though Byleth’s head. Her vision became blurred as she leaned against the wall. When the pain subsided she looked back towards where the trio was to find that they were gone. There was no trace of where they went. 

Byleth took a look around and couldn’t see anyone in the city. Well, not anyone who looked human. Creatures of black ooze with masks walked around the city in place of its inhabitants. They seemed to drone on towards the subway so it would be unwise to follow there. She recognized the arcade and shops she went into earlier in the day but they were closed and off limits to the creatures.

“W-where am I!?” Said Byleth as she backed into the alley. What she hadn’t expected was one of the creatures to hear her. 

It turned its many faced body towards her and saw her. It instantly started running at her. Luckily it didn’t attract any of it’s brethren and it was kinda funny to watch run but it wasn’t the time to think that. This thing might be able to kill her.

Byleth looked around for anything that could serve as a weapon. Anything to give herself a chance to survive. The alley was empty except for her and the thing running at her. With nothing else to use she had to use an age old tactic.

Run away.

And that she did. She ran for as long as she could. Took every turn even jumped a fence to try to get away from it. The monster had followed her closely and ran through that fence she jumped. After silently apologizing to the owners of said fence she took another turn and was hit with a spotlight.

“Escaped prisoner! Hands in the air!” Screamed the source of the light.

Byleth looked back and saw that the creature was backing away. These people are helping her get away from this thing! She took a step forward to thank them but was met with another scream

“Not another step prisoner!” They screamed.

‘Wait…. I’m the prisoner?!’ Thought Byleth as she looked around.

Instead of blobby multi-faced creatures, the things surrounding her seemed more human-like in shape but that’s where the resemblance ends. Their faces were made out of the same stuff that thing that was chasing her was. These things were also wearing riot gear which gave off a more intimidating presence.

“All escaped prisoners are to be put in solitary confinement as punishment!” 

The creatures pushed Byleth onto the ground and cuffed her. Soon she was pushed into a dark cell. She had a bed and a toilet which meant they were going to keep her here for a while. 

“The punishment for escaping is one year in this place. The warden will be here to interrogate you on how you escaped when he is available. Until then, no noise or this baton won’t just be for show.”

What she assumed was the head guard (who made his uniform gold instead of the normal colors?) told her this as she was on the bed. Curled up into a ball the young adult couldn’t stop her thoughts from returning to that night.

————————————————————————

It had been raining that night. Byleth Eisner was walking home from an event at the school she worked at. Her dad wouldn’t be home tonight because of work so she had also stopped for some food for dinner before realizing how late it was.

“Where is he!?”

Byleth heard screaming coming from a few streets away. ‘This woman must have strong lungs to be this loud’ Thought Byleth as she walked down a nearby alley to avoid the screaming.

“He...lp....”

This one had been closer and more of a whimper. Byleth looked towards the noise. She couldn’t see who was crying for help so she went to it. Before she rounded the corner a metallic smell filled her nose.

“B...blood?” Byleth questioned as she peeked around the corner. What she saw was something she wished nobody would ever have to see.

There were multiple bodies on the floor. Blood was running from cuts and bruises that had befallen the people of this small town. The worst part was that because this was a small town she recognized these people. Her neighbors, a young man who worked near here, a few acquaintances from college. All these people she grew up with dead or dying on the floor.

She stopped at each and everyone to check for a pulse but all she got was blood on her hands and clothes.

“HELP!”

Byleth froze as she heard the plea. It wasn’t far, but it was deeper into the alleyway. She wanted to run but she knew she couldn’t. She got up and picked up a broken broomstick. 'Years of kendo training and a broomstick was my current weapon' Thought Byleth with a dry chuckle. Throwing caution in the wind, Byleth ran toward to try to help.

————————————————————————

A loud bang brought Byleth out of her thoughts.

“The warden will now see you.” The gold suited thing came up and unlocked the door. 

Byleth gave the thought of running a thought but with most guards armed with batons and maybe worse, it wouldn’t be smart. So she does as told and walks between the guards. She looks around the best she can to try and find an escape route.

Byleth had been expecting an interrogation room or the warden's office but was led to a single chair in the middle of the main room of the Prison. She looked towards the cells surrounding her and saw that they were all full of young people. They couldn’t have been older than high schoolers and they all seemed so drained and empty. Their eyes unfocused and most of them either slumped against the wall or were using it as support to stand.

‘Why are these kids the prisoners here?!’

Then she realized something. All these students weren’t in prison uniforms, but were in school uniforms. The school uniform from her new school.

‘Garreg Mach academy….. prison….’

Two out of three. Those kids knew about this place. How did it connect to the school? Could she help these kids? What was the third thing they said?

The guards finally pushed her into the chair. As she tried to move they grabbed her arms and tied them to the back of the chair. Byleth struggled against the restraints but was unable to break through. 

“All at attention! Warden Kostas Venable will now make an example of this unsuccessful escapee,” Said the golden thing.

‘Well that’s the third thing I guess.’

Kostas walked in with a suit and an axe. The suit seemed to be ripping at the seams and the buttons were stretched to almost popping off. He wasn’t fat but his muscles looked to be over exaggerated to the point that they’d more realistically looked like tumors. That with the scruffy beard and sideburns made it look like someone put a gorilla in a white suit.

The warden walked around Byleth looking at her body up and down he tapped the axe against a leg of the chair to get a response out of Byleth. 

Byleth didn’t budge.

Kostas walked in front of Byleth and swung the axe in front of her. 

‘Fear tactics? He must like to see others squirm and be scared.’ Byleth thought as she didn’t flinch at the axe. One of the perks of having muted emotions She guesses.

“You must either be new around here. All of the prisoners know to fear me. ” Kostas said as he walked back behind Byleth’s chair. He grabbed a handful of Byleth’s hair and pulled hard. 

Byleth’s scalp burned. She’s been in her share of fights but Kostas had some otherworldly strength. How was her hair still connected after that?

Kostas walked back to face Byleth as he lifted up his fist. Strands of hair can be seen in between his fingers as he released them. “That’s the reaction I wanted.”

Meanwhile

Three people ran through the Prison. The guards seem to have just disappeared and they were free to just travel around. 

“Why wasn’t he in his office?” Asked the blue clad one.

“He should have been. We’ve been watching his schedule for weeks! He shouldn’t have left the school yet.” Said the yellow clad one.

“Something must have changed then.” Said the red clad one as they rounded a corner. 

“Think it was something with that commotion earlier? The whole escaped prisoner thing the guards were talking about?” Asked the blue one.

“With the way Kostas has this prison made, nobody should be able to escape. The cells don’t have doors for goddess sake.” Said the yellow one.

“Maybe someone came in?” Asked the blue one.

“Don’t be serious, I mean who else could have the app Eagle gave us?” Said the yellow one.

Eagle stopped in her tracks. “We didn’t use the app at school like we have been. We used it in Shibuya.”

The yellow one shook his head. “An alley in Shibuya to be exact. Not the middle of the street. The chances are-“

A scream rang out from ahead of them. Followed by the laughing of Kostas.

The three of them went quiet. Realization hit. Someone had been dragged into the palace with them. This poor person has also become Kostas newest punching bag. Unlike the real one though, they doubt he’ll hold his punches.

“Deer, Lion. We fucked up” Said Eagle as she ran towards the screaming.

As she got to the opening she saw Kostas standing over a teal haired woman. There were bruises on her arms and a cut on her left leg. She was tied to a chair and was sitting there limply. 

Eagle was overcome with a sense of dread. Memories were starting to pop their damn heads in her mind. Memories of a darker, twisted time.

Deer and Lion had just caught up when they saw her shoot Kostas with her pistol.

Kostas turned to face where his assailant shot from and saw the three biggest pains he’s had to deal with all month.

“YOU THREE!!” Kostas screamed as he turned to his guards. “Capture and execute them!!!” 

All nearby guards ran towards the trio.

“Lion, you're with me.” Eagle said as she pulled out a large axe. “Deer, go around and get that woman out of here.”

Both nodded as they parted.

All of the guards shook as they ran towards the blue and red duo. They exploded in a rain of the goop they were made of and revealed to be bicorns and fairies.

Kostas turned to Byleth.

“I’ll finish you off later. I have some animals to round up”

With that Kostas ran into the fray. 

Deer sneaked out of the fighting mess and ran towards Byleth. He could see the damage that this poor woman had taken. Damage that they inadvertently caused her.

He quickly undid the binding around her arms and lifted her up by her side. 

“Can you hear me? Say something if you’re alive.”

Byleth nodded in response. She finally looked up at her savior to see something she recognized. That easy going smile. The same one from the alley.

“Good. Drink this.” 

Deer handed her a bottle. Byleth looked it over. 

“Earl Green tea?” She said in response.

“Just trust me.”

Byleth uncapped it and drank. Weirdly enough she did feel a little better.

They began to make their fast paced walk around the fighting. The blue and red duo were fighting off horses and what Byleth assumed were fairies. 

‘I must have died when Kostas punched me in the face.’ Thought Byleth as she watched the two fight.

Eagle had been able to knock Kostas off his feet. She was ready to follow up the opportunity when Lion called her attention. The boy screamed to look out as he parried the hit from a bicorn with his lance. Eagle turned to see a knight on a house was heading for her. She turned to block the attack but was stuck in a stalemate with the knight.

What Eagle haven’t noticed was that Kostas got back up. He charged at her, axe raised prepared to bury it into the girl's back.

But Byleth had noticed. She pushed off of Deer, much to his dismay, and sprinted to Eagle. Pain shooting through her body as she moved, her leg screaming the loudest. She didn’t listen though, she just ran. She planned to push Eagle out of the way but saw her in the stalemate. They would both be hit if Byleth pushed her so she did the next best thing she could.

Eagle felt a weight topple onto her. The person grabbed her back and stood over her. She turned briefly to see teal hair. The same hair from before they entered the palace. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

Those eyes got bigger as she watched Kostas bury his axe into the poor woman she had barely known.

Byleth screamed at the pain in her back. Kostas wasn’t holding back anymore as she felt her spine be cut in two.

Then the pain was gone. It just faded. Byleth watched the horror that grew on the girl's face as she also faded from her vision. 

Byleth had died for this woman she barely knew.

‘At least this time….. I saved someone…..’

“Save someone? You threw your life away for a stranger who’s still fighting!”

Byleth’s eyes shot open. She looked around and saw that she was in that prison cell from her dreams. This time though, the back wall was gone. A sea of darkness had replaced the wall. She looked ahead and saw something in the distance. One last turn to check if the long nosed man was present (he wasn’t) and she went towards the thing in the distance.

“Come. Come into the light so I can see you Byleth.” The voice from the thing as she thought.

When she made it, she was surprised to see that the thing had been a throne. On said throne was a small green haired girl.

“How do you know me?” Asked Byleth.

“I have been inside your heart for a very long time Byleth, of course I know you.” The girl got up and walked to Byleth. “That’s why I know that you just threw our lives away to save someone!” 

Byleth watched the girl lecture her about how much of an idiot she was. After getting it out of her system she sat back on the throne.

“The only reason you are not currently floating down the river is because I have stopped time.”

Byleth looked at the girl. “You stopped time? How did you do that?”

“I simply…..” The girl began to say but suddenly stopped. “I don’t know. I don’t remember much of my past.”

Byleth didn’t know how to respond. The girl seemed to have memory loss on top of the ability to control time apparently.

“Do you at least know your name?” Asked Byleth

The small girl closed her eyes and put her head between her hands. Byleth could tell she was trying really hard to think.

“Sothis…. My name is Sothis.”

Byleth was happy that Sothis could at least remember her name. 

“So what now Sothis?”

Sothis looked at Byleth and lazily leaned on the armrest of her throne. 

“I would start time again but it would only lead to our doom. But being trapped here would also just lead to the same result” Sothis said as she thought about what she should do next.

“Why not turn back time?” Proposed Byleth.

A smile grew on Sothis’ face as she stood up. “Perfect! I shall turn back the hands of time.” She raised a hand in front of her but stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Byleth.

Sothis looked at Byleth for a bit. “You’ll just run in front of that axe again. That’s the type of person you are.”

She was right. Byleth had even been thinking on how to get them both out of the way. Sothis really did know her well.

“We’d just be stuck in an infinite loop at that point.” Said Sothis as she sat back on her throne. Sothis knee that there was something that could be done but couldn’t remember.

“I’m sorry about that Sothis. That’s just the type of person I am.” Said Byleth who didn’t see any problems in helping others at her own expense.

“Person…..person…..Persona!” Sothis shot up in her seat as she remembered what could be done. “You have to awaken to your persona!”

“Persona?” Byleth looked at Sothis with a blank stare.

“The spirit of rebellion inside you! You tapped into it back in your hometown that night.” Sothis excitedly explained.

Byleth thought back to that night. Those people in the street. Blood everywhere. Her hands, her clothes, the walls, the streets….

Sothis watched and felt Byleth crush in on herself. She sighed as she spoke.

“Not that you idiot! The determination you had to try to save that man at the end! The bravery you had to check out the situation in the first place! Those are what you should focus on! Or was it all a fluke and you can’t do it again to save these students!” 

Byleth felt Sothis’ words stab at her heart. 

“Are you going to let them die too?!”

Byleth stood up with tears in her eyes and determination on her face. 

“I will not let them die!” 

Byleth felt her face flare up with heat. When she put a hand to her forehead she felt something on it. A mask had formed. Horns on the top of the mask with a small fire pinned in the middle.

“Rip that off and call my name Byleth! Let my power become yours! I am thou…”

Byleth reached up and pulled the mask off. Blood flew from her face as she looked into the darkness around her. “....thou art I. SOTHIS!”

Wind came from Byleth as she was surrounded by a green glow. When it calmed, Byleth had changed. Her original clothes had been replaced with a black shirt that was connected to what she could only imagine was the love child of a jacket and cape. Shoulder pads, arm braces, elaborated tights, knee-high boots and knee pads. Byleth could feel her body was infused with a power she never knew.

Sothis looked at Byleth and smiled. “Now you will be able to stop that man from killing you. Your goal is to escape with everyone, not kill him. Understand?”

“That was never the plan.” Said Byleth. The man was certainly trying to kill her but she would never stoop to that level.

“Good. In due time you shall learn the rules of this world Byleth. Nothing rash until then.” 

Sothis raised her hand and a circle appeared. Byleth looked at the symbols on it as Sothis spoke.

“Change fate Byleth. Go!”

She watched Byleth disappear, a new resolve in her eyes unlike that which she came here with. She closed her eyes to get back to her nap when she heard the sound of footstep.

“Now this is interesting.” Spoke the voice. “An ancient being such as yourself inside this one’s heart? Another shocking bit about the newest wildcard.”

Sothis opened her eyes to see a long nosed man standing at the other end of the room, inside of where Byleth came from.

“If not for being a wildcard, that little stunt would have been too much for her heart to take.” Said the man.

“We would have died anyway. She had already been set on saving that girl.” Responded Sothis

The long nosed man laughed and beckoned Sothis to him. “Come here, ancient one. We have much to discuss.”

Sothis stood her ground. “We have nothing to discuss. You stay in there and I shall be here.”

The man laughed. “As you wish then. My name is Igor. May I have yours?”

Sothis ignored Igor’s question and fell back to sleep.

Byleth watched what she did in reverse. From getting the axe to the back to her pushing off the yellow boy. Sothis has reversed a bit farther than she expected since the first thing she heard after the rewind was Kostas.

“I’ll finish you off later. I have some animals to round up.”

With that Kostas ran into the fray.

Exactly as last time the yellow boy came and untied her. He gave her the bottle of Earl Gray tea and she drank.

“Let’s get out of here.” He says as he goes to support Byleth’s bad side.

“No.”

The boy looked at Byleth again and saw her eyes had become yellow. 

He jumped back. His mind raced with thoughts that this woman might just be an extremely realistic shadow.

“That bow better not be for show. Knock those flying things down after I knock down the horses.” Byleth said as she started to run towards Kostas. Her jacket cape started to appear with the horned mask she took off earlier reappeared. She reached to her waist and felt the familiar grip of a sword materialize in her hand. When she reached Kostas she used him as a jumping board by pulling his axe to the ground and propelling herself off of his oversized chest. She kicked the rider that was fighting the red girl off his horse and landed in front of her. 

“Red! Blue! Jump! “ Byleth screamed as she swung her sword downward.

Eagle and Lion jumped in time to see the teal haired woman’s sword separate into multiple pieces. She turned in a circle causing the blade (whip?) to knock the Bicorns off of their feet. The fairies started to move in to help their fallen comrades to then get locked down by Deer’s arrows.

“How did you do that?!” Asked Eagle as she saw the sword connect itself back together.

“Less questions, more running!” Byleth said as she started running towards the exit. With little choice the other three followed along.

As the group made their way out, Kostas got back on his feet. Anger and veins prominent on his face he let out a scream. “Four….. NOW THERE'S FOUR OF THEM!!!” He then drove his axe into the chair Byleth had been in moments ago.

Byleth ran until she saw the houses go back to what should look like and the air around her felt normal again. She leaned against a nearby wall for support since this entire day had been more exhausting than anything she had ever been through.

She turned back to see that the kids had followed her and looked exhausted as well but better than she was at least.

“Who are you?” Asked the red jacket girl once she regained her breath. “How did you get in Kostas palace?”

“Palace?” Said Byleth between deep breaths.

“The place we just were.” Said the yellow jacket boy. “How did you get there?”

“You dro….” 

The three teens watched as the woman who saved two of them fell forward . Eagle had caught her before she fully fell to the ground.

“What's wrong with her?!” Asked the blue jacket boy.

“Relax Dimitri. She’s exhausted from being in the Metaverse. Probably from awakening her persona too.” Said Eagle as she checked for a pulse. Sure enough it was still there.

“What do you want to do with her, Edelgard? Asked Dimitri. “We can’t just leave her here. Plus it’s probably our fault for her being in this situation.”

“We’ll just drop her off at a clinic or something.” Edelgard saw that the woman had come out of the Metaverse with some bags. “Claude, Dimitri check those for anything with a name.”

“Sure.” Said Claude as he went through the bags. “Books, a plushie. Wait, Edelgard. Isn’t this yours?”

Edelgard looked up and saw her small purse. Now it was sure that they caused this.

“Yes it’s mine.” Said Edelgard as she caught it when Claude tossed it.

“Nothing else here. We’ll just say we found her passed out in the grass.” Said Dimitri as he helped Edelgard pick her up.

With Claude in tow, they left her at a small clinic and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

“A cut on her leg, bruising on her stomach, face, and arms. While the bruising was going down at a fast pace, the cut needed to be cleaned and wrapped in bandages.” The nurse said as she looked over the clipboard that the doctor had handed her. “Those kids either jumped her and wanted to get an alibi or they must have found her at the bottom of a hill.”

“The fact that nothing like a wallet or I.D. was on her when they brought her in might support that first idea.” The doctor responded as he finished wrapping the bandages around the patient’s leg.

“Looks like we’ll just have to wait for her to wake up.” Said the nurse as she put the blanket over their last patient of the night.

—————————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth awoke to a loud bang. She shot up in her bed to see that she was back in the long-nosed man's world. She turned to the back wall and saw that the pathway to Sothis was closed, replaced with the wall that trapped her in this cell

“Eyes forward inmate!” 

Byleth turned to the cell door to see two small girls in blue uniforms. Each had an eyepatch, one on opposite eyes. The one who looked angry banged her baton on the cell door again.

“Our master wishes to speak with you, inmate. Come to the door to greet him.”

The second, calmer, voice was from the girl holding the clipboard. 

Byleth got up and was surprised to not feel any of the fatigue that she felt from the day before. She looked down and saw that the cut on her leg was also gone. She walked to the door and saw the long-nosed man was sitting behind the desk.

“Welcome back Trickster.”

Byleth nodded in response.

“I am here to congratulate you on your entrance into the Metaverse. While it may not have been my version of the Metaverse Navigator that took you there, you did get a glimpse at what is ahead.” 

“Metaverse Navigator?” Aksed Byleth.

“The Trickster finally speaks.” Says Igor as he produced Byleth’s phone out of thin air. “The application that you seemed to think you ‘killed’. You’ll learn how to use it from the allies you have met.” Igor spun the phone in his hand and it disappeared. “Which brings me to the second topic for the night.”

Byleth watches as Igor reaches into his desk. After a bit of searching, he brings out a small box. One of the girls that woke her up earlier goes and gets it from Igor.

“Oh, I forgot to mention,” Igor says as he extends his arm. “The two before you are helping in your rehabilitation. The one holding the box is named Justine. The one standing at your cell door is named Caroline.”

“Rehabilitation?” Byleth said as she accepted the box from Justine’s hands. She turned it in her hand and saw that it was a box of tarot cards.

Igor nodded. “The discourse in your heart and life is what we shall be rehabilitating. To help you learn how to deal with and overcome it.” Igor then pointed at the cards. “These cards will be the bridge between your heart and any allies you find along the way. One card has already been taken.”

Byleth took the cards out and saw that the first one had Igor at the forefront with Byleth overlooking his shoulder. Byleth read the bottom of the card aloud. 

“Confidant: Prison Master. Arcana: Fool. Rank 1: Ability: Wild Talk.”

“The closer you get with your confidants, the more powerful your personas will become. Links between you and others are not to be superficial in nature or the cards will not reveal the truth and power that can be achieved.” Igor says he looks around the room. “Have you gotten used to this place yet Trickster?”

Byleth nodded as she also looked around. If what Igor said last time they spoke, then this prison represents her heart. Why it would look like this was far from her knowledge.

“Ruin is approaching Trickster. I hope you are prepared for it when it arrives.”

Byleth opened her mouth to question what he meant by ruin but was cast into darkness as she heard a familiar ring. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Byleth opens her eyes she is no longer in with Igor and the twins. She looked around to see medical supplies and beds similar to the one she was currently laying in. She looked over at the clock on the nearby nightstand and saw that it read two A.M. Byleth moved to get up but felt her whole body in pain. The physical world seemed to not ignore her body's pain like the prison of Igor’s world.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Once unlocked she saw that there were many missed calls and messages from By and their father. ‘Disappearing for half a day would worry anyone.’ she thought.

After a bit thinking back and forth she decided that calling dad would be better than By since he had work tomorrow. So did she but she needed to get home to get ready and the trains stopped running after midnight.

Jeralt picked up after the first ring.

“BYLETH! Where have you been all day! We didn’t find you at home and your phone said it was out of service! Are you ok? Where are you?!”

Byleth, now with slight hearing damage, moved the phone back to her ear when she heard the screaming die down. “I think I’m at a clinic near Garreg Mach Academy.”

“A clinic!? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” The worry seems to drive away any anger that Jeralt had in his voice.

“I…” Byleth looked down at her body and saw faint bruising on her arms and the bandages the doctors put on her leg. She couldn’t tell him about Kostas and all the things she saw in the Metaverse. She’d sound crazy!

“Byleth? Byleth!”

“Sorry. Just trying to remember.” Byleth continued to think as a nurse poked her head in. 

“I thought I heard someone talking! It’s good to see you awake.” The nurse was wearing a simple nurse’s uniform as she walked over to Byleth. “When those kids dropped you off after that fall you took, I thought you’d be out longer than this.”

“A fall? What happened?”

Byleth and the nurse looked at the phone and the nurse signaled to Byleth to continue.

“Yeah, I went to check out the school when I tripped and fell down a hill. Looks like some students helped me here after that.” Said Byleth.

“Next time you go out exploring, at least tell one of us where you’ll go kid. Ask the nurse for the address. I’m on my way over.” Jeralt said as Byleth heard him grab his keys.

The nurse gave the address and within the hour Jeralt walked into the clinic. He looked over Byleth and took in the bruising she had. 

“Nurse says I should be fine in a few days. I do heal fast.” Byleth said as she got up.

“That’s good. You have work tomorrow.” Said Jeralt as they paid the nurse at the desk. Once in the car, Jeralt started to drive them home. It was until they were a few minutes from home that Jeralt spoke.

“Byleth…”

Byleth looked over at her father. She could see the worry in his eyes. While she may have her emotions muted, she was still able to read and react to the emotions of others. 

“This isn’t like back home Byleth. You can’t just go out and wander the city anymore. I get that a new place means new experiences but this place is bigger and more dangerous than what you're used to.”

Byleth looked down as she took in what her dad said. She had wanted to explore. Shibuya was the first city she had been to. All the places she could go to and learn about had made her forget the dangers of a place this big.

“You got lucky that it was those kids that found you and not someone who could have hurt you or worse. I don’t mean to lecture you kid, but I just want you to understand that.” Jeralt said as he pulled into the driveway of their home.

“I understand dad. I’ll be more careful the next time I go out.” 

Jeralt ruffles up Byleth’s hair to try and lighten the mood. “I’m happy that nothing worse happened,”

They got out of the car and went into the home. By was sitting in the kitchen on a box from their move-in. He took in bruising that covered Byleth. “All that from a fall?”

“A fall down the side of a hill.” Corrected Byleth.

“It’s late.” Said Jeralt as he walked towards his room. “You two have jobs to get to in the morning. Get some shuteye.”

The twins looked at their father and them each other and decided to do as he recommended. By told Byleth how happy he was that she was back and safe before leaving for his room.

Exhaustion took over as Byleth plopped onto her bed. Even for sleeping as long as she did at the clinic, she was still tired. She spent a quarter of the day running around the city and the other being someone’s punching bag. 

As Byleth fell asleep she could have sworn that Sothis was at her bedside telling her to get some rest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride to Garreg Mach was very crowded. Luckily the twins had been able to find seats when they shuffled in. Byleth took one of the books that she got at the bookstore and gave it to By. By read the title and turned to his sister.

“The Ashen Demons? Isn’t that what-“

“What people called us back in college? Yes.” Byleth said as she pulled out her own copy. “I saw these at the bookstore in Shibuya. Apparently they’re a pair of mercenaries from a long time ago.”

“I always wondered why people called us that.” Said By as he flipped through the book and read along with his sister.

When the train reached their stop, By was a fourth of the way while Byleth was half of the way through the book.

“You read way too fast.” Murmured Byleth as they walked to the school.

“It’s a habit from school. History requires a lot of reading. Plus it’s an interesting read. Brother-sister duo who would do missions with their dad around the conti-“ 

By raised a hand to silence Byleth. “No spoilers.”

Byleth nodded as they continued walking. She looked around the neighborhood and saw a few students walking to school as early as they were. 

“Are there clubs that meet up this early?” Asked Byleth

“A few. Mostly sports for morning training.” Responded By as they reached the gate. He nodded at the man who was standing at the front of the gate.

“Professor Eisner, who do you have with you?”

Byleth froze in her tracks. 

‘That voice…’ Her leg and bruises started to flare up with pain as she looked at Kostas. His body actually looked human-like compared to the muscular monstrosity that she saw yesterday. His uniform actually fit him and the sideburns were shaven off.

“This is my sister and the new history professor for the school. Byleth, meet Kostas Venable. He’s the head of security here at the Academy.” By explained.

Kostas extended his hand towards Byleth. “Nice to meet you professor.” 

Byleth nodded and walked towards the entrance. By looked confused and followed his sister. Kostas just bit his hands behind his back and continued to stand at the gate.

She should have seen this coming. She knew he did something here at Garreg Mach but she hadn’t thought that they’d run into each other so soon. By caught up to her and asked why she had ignored Kostas.

“I don’t get a good feeling from him By.” Said Byleth. 

By sighed as he nodded. Byleth was going to comment on that but decided against it. “C’mon. I’ll show you around the school before you meet the class representatives.”

By lead Byleth around the school. The grounds were much larger than she had originally thought. ‘Guess that’s what you get working at a private school.’ thought Byleth. By showed her the library, the cafeteria, the gym, the teachers’ lounge, and finally the classrooms she’ll be teaching in. 

“You’ll be teaching two first-year classes and three second-year classes. The first-year reps should be here by now so let’s go back to the lounge and wait.” By informed her. 

They walked back and indeed they were there. Byleth talked to them about their class and how much they knew about history. 

‘The first years were kind.’ Mused Byleth as she thought over what they said and did. By tapped on his sister’s shoulder.

“The second year reps should be here soon. I have to get going but after you meet them you should head to your first class.”

Byleth waved goodbye to her brother as she thought over her schedule. ‘The first two classes would be the first years, then homeroom after that followed by lunch and the three second-year classes. I can’t wait to meet all of them!’ 

A knock on the door turned her attention towards it. Luckily her desk was a few chairs away from the door so she didn’t have to yell when she said for them to come in while she got some papers in order.

Footsteps and quit talking was heard as the trio made their way into the room. Byleth was getting ready to properly greet them when she heard something hit the ground. She looked towards the noise and saw that one of her new students had dropped their book. She looked up and froze. 

She recognized these faces. These faces had been ones she saved with Sothis’s power and had then questioned her before she passed out.

Byleth could tell that the students wanted to say more but were confused about how to approach the conversation. She decided to take the initiative.

Byleth cleared her throat before speaking and made sure to use her best teacher’s voice. “I have just as many questions as you do but for now we’ll just introduce ourselves. Alright?”

The three nodded.

“Good.” Byleth rose from her chair and gave a small smile to the trio. “My name is Byleth Eisner. I am the new history teacher for first and second-year students. I look forward to teaching you.

The trio bowed in response and the tall boy walked forward.

“My name is Dimitri Blaiddyd. I am the class representative for class 2-A. We are designated by the blue lion head symbols on our uniforms. Nice to meet you Professor Eisner.”

Byleth nodded at Dimitri and turned to the boy with the yellow rimmed-uniform.

“Names Claude Reigan. Representative for class 2-C. If you’re looking for one of us just look for the yellow deer. Good to see you again Teach.”

Byleth nodded at Claude and turned to the final student.

“My name is Edelgard Hresvelg. Representative for class 2-B. My classmates are the ones with the black eagle symbol.”

Byleth nodded at Edelgard. 

“Now that introductions are out of the way, I would like for all of us to meet up on the roof during lunch. I have questions about what happened yesterday.” Byleth sat back down in her chair to pick up her things.

“Students aren’t allowed on the roof professor.” Responded Dimitri.

“Not a problem.” Byleth reached into her bag and brought out the school policy book. “According to this, as long as a teacher is present and informed another teacher of who and what the meeting would be about, we will be allowed up.”

“How are you going to explain what you want to talk about?” Asked Claude.

“I’m just asking students for information about the school. Be it about the physical one or the one in the Metaverse.” Byleth smiled as she got back up and went towards the door. She was stopped when Edelgard grabbed her wrist.

“Which professor are you telling?” 

“The math teacher, Professor Eisner.” Responded Byleth.

Dimitri interjected between the two to try and calm Edelgard. “You two share the same last name. Are you by any chance-”

“He’s my brother. We’ll figure out how to differentiate between the two of us later.” Byleth pulled her arm free from Edelgards grip. “I will see all of you on the roof. I have to get to class and so do you three.”

The three of them waved their new teacher goodbye. 

“What are we going to do? What do you think she’ll ask?”

Edelgard turned to see that Dimitri was asking her. 

“She knows about the Metaverse somehow and we do owe her an explanation.” Said Claude. “But for someone who seems to need information, how did she have a persona? Are we to believe that yesterday was the first time she was in it?”

“You saw how she collapsed. Exhaustion like that only comes from being in the Metaverse too long or awakening a persona.” Said Edelgard as they walked to class. “We’ll just have to answer her questions. Maybe get information out of her in return.” 

“We’ll see. Later.” Claude waved over his shoulder as he walked to the end of the hall and into the class. Shouting could be heard from it.

“Until next time Edelgard.” Dimitri walked into his quiet classroom. Little noise could be heard from it.

Edelgard walked into her class to see her classmates were all talking. Not loud like the deer or softly like the lions but a nice middle ground. 

“Edie! How was the new professor?” Asked a girl with a cap. 

“She seems alright Dorothea. Nice enough.” Edelgard said as she took her seat between Dorothea and a dark-haired young man. 

“That’s good to hear Edie. I was worried we’d get a crazy old bat.” Dorothea said.

Edelgard nodded and turned to the dark-haired man. Hubert was always a valuable source of information and espionage. He was like her shadow. “Hubert, I need you to find any and all information on a Byleth Eisner.”

Hubert nodded and took out his phone to search on his new target.

“Alright, the class is starting.” An older man with a monocle walks into the room holding many books. “Let’s get started on our newest subject of focus, the brain, and how the world is perceived. Books to page 74 for a diagram.”

“Yes Professor Hanneman.” Said the class automatically.

The first two periods went by fast. Edelgard and her eagles sat through Hanneman showing them the many parts of the human brain. Gym class was also boring since Coach Catherine was out for the day and Coach Shamir wasn’t in the mood to do anything. They were able to just do some basic exercises. When the walked back to their class for homeroom they were surprised by what and who they saw. 

Byleth stood at her desk with her brother in front of it. They both went quiet when they heard the students coming in from the back of the classroom.

“Professor Eisner? What are you doing here? Your class isn’t until after lunch.” asked the boy with orange hair.

“I know that Ferdinand, I’m just clearing up some confusion with your new professor.” By turned to Byleth. “So are you sure you want them calling you that?”

“I see no problem with it. It would cause less confusion. Some of the first years gave me an idea.” Responded Byleth as she wrote her first name on the blackboard.

“If you say so. See you after school.” 

Byleth waved goodbye to her brother as he left for his next class. She turned to her students and began introductions.

“Nice to meet all of you. I am professor Byleth Eisner. My pronouns are she/her. What you just saw was my brother and I trying to figure out how to differentiate each other since we teach the same group of students.” Byleth gestured to the blackboard. “I’ll be going by professor Byleth while he will continue to be professor Eisner. I will be teaching history and be your new homeroom teacher. I’d like for us all to get along since I’ll be with you all year. Please, introduce yourselves and give your pronouns. Edelgard, please start us off.”

Edelgard stood up. “Edelgard Hresvelg, she/her pronouns.”

The girl next to Edelgard went next. “Dorothea Arnault, she/her pronouns.”

A girl with a tattoo under her eye was next. “I am Petra Macneary. I am using the pronouns she and her. I apologize for my way of speaking. I am still learning this language.

“No problem Petra. Keep doing your best.” Said Byleth as Ferdinand stood up.

“I am Ferdinand von Aegir. I go by he/him pronouns and must I say that it’s good to meet you professor! If you are anything like your brother than you must be an excellent teacher!”

Byleth nodded and turned to the next student. 

“Caspar Berglies. He/him.”

Byleth took notice that he seemed to be mellow. The other students also seemed to take notice. She decided to approach him later. The next student was seemingly sleeping.

“Um-”

“Linhardt Herving. He/him”

Byleth nodded at the apparently awake student. The next student was hiding being their textbook. Lindhardt tapped them on the shoulder and they jumped in their chair, knocking the book over.

“B-bernadetta Varly! S-she/her.” 

Byleth softly laughed at how Bernadetta acted. Hopefully, she won’t be this scared when they speak one-on-one.

Lastly, the boy to Edelgard’s side introduced himself. “My name is Hubert Vestra. He/him. I am looking forward to how you do professor. May you not disappoint.”

“Hubie! Don’t threaten the professor on her first day!” Said Dorothea as Hubert looked away from her. 

“I don’t have anything to announce so you all are free to talk amongst each other until lunch.” Said Byleth as she started to look over her notes for her next couple of classes. 

The class started to break into its own groups. Petra had taken out a book and was talking to Dorothea about it. Ferdinand was talking about something with Edelgard who looked like she was about the tell him to stuff it. Hubert was busy looking at something on his phone. Bernadette had her head buried into the book again. Linhardt was with Caspar who looked like he was stuck staring into space. Linhardt seemed to be worried about his friend.

Something about how he stared out looked familiar. The glassy look to his eyes was not something she liked. It almost looked like-

*THUD*

The students looked up at their new teacher as she reached down to pick up a book and some papers.

“Sorry. It slipped.” She said. Byleth was a bit embarrassed that she had done that, not that the students would notice though. She almost always had a neutral look on her face.

‘Those eyes.’ Thought Byleth, a fear growing deeper in her chest. She’d seen those exact eyes on the students from the prison.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bell rang to signal the end of homeroom. The students started to pack up when Edelgard walked to Byleth.

“Should we get going?” Asked the student.

Byleth nodded as she got her things. 

“Can you lead the way? I don’t know where the roof is yet.” Asked Byleth as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Edelgard sighed as she walked them to the rooftop. Byleth was surprised to see that Dimitri and Claude were already here.

“For the roof to be off-limits, they have a surprising number of chairs up here.” Said Claude as he gestured for the new arrivals to sit. Edelgard took the seat between the other students and Byleth took the seat across from them.

“What would you like to know Professor?” Asked Edelgard.

“Already getting to the point, huh?” Said Claude.

“Better than hearing your jokes for another hour.” Said Dimitri.

Claude stuck his tongue out at his classmate in response. 

“I want an explanation of what happened yesterday,” Byleth said in order to get the students to turn their attention to her. “from what I had chasing me to what that prison full of students and Kostas are.”

The three students looked at each other.

“Please start from the beginning Professor.” Asked Dimitri.

Byleth thought back. “Edelgard ran into me and dropped her purse in Shibuya. I chased after her to return it and saw you three in the alley.” Byleth heard Edelgard and Claude argue about alleys but continued on. “Then you three talked about the school and a warden. Then the world shifted and everything was red and these weird shadow-blobby people were walking around.”

“Those are the shadows Professors.” Said Dimitri.

“Shadows?” Asked Byleth.

“Shadows represent the evil side of humanity. Feelings and desires that are pushed down into the depths of your mind. They take form in the Metaverse.” Explained Edelgard.

“What exactly is the Metaverse?” 

“The Metaverse is the place when human desires come to life. People’s true nature can be seen there.” Explained Dimitri.

“Alright. To continue, I was chased by one of the blobby shadows into the prison and was captured. I’m guessing that the prison was a palace? What are they anyway?” 

“Palaces are like a dungeon.” Answered Claude. “When a person’s desires get twisted far enough, the place where their desires are strongest becomes their palace in the Metaverse.”

Byleth took the information in. “By that logic, Kostas is the ruler of the palace where Garreg Mach is in the Metaverse.”

Edelgard was surprised at how fast the professor was taking this. Dimitri and Claude had more trouble than this. “Exactly as you said professor. Kostas sees the school as a place he rules over.”

“From what I saw in the prison and what he said, I’m guessing that the students are afraid of him. Those stares and bruises they had also made me think that he seems to get physical with students.” Said Byleth as she saw the students deflate a bit.

“You’re pretty perspective Teach.” Said Claude. “Most of the professors who teach the third and fourth-year teachers are either blissfully unaware or turn the other cheek.”

“What about By-”

“Don’t worry about your brother Professor. He and a few others have been trying to get rid of Kostas but they can’t get to the principle and are just told that it will be looked into.” Explained Dimitri to get Byleth to not turn on her brother.

“Good. I would have been mad with him.” Said Byleth in a monotone voice.

“You don’t really show much in emotion do you?” Commented Claude.

“It’s not my strong point,” answered Byleth. “What have the students said about this?”

“We found out from some of our classmates.” Explained Edelgard. “Ingrid from the blue lions, Leonie from the golden deer, and Caspar from the black eagles. We saw what they were going through and knew that something had to be done.”

“The front that Kostas uses is that it’s ‘self-defense’ from injuries other students cause. Leonie and Ingrid have fought back against him and are seen as delinquents now. It’s getting out of hand.” Said Dimitri. Byleth could feel the anger radiating off of him.

“That’s what we’re doing in the Metaverse.” Said Edelgard as she placed a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder to try to calm him.

“How does the Metaverse help with this?” Asked Byleth.

“We’re going to get back at him in there. From what information we’ve gathered if we steal a person’s treasure, it’ll make the owner of the palace change their ways.” Explained Claude.

“Treasure?” Asked Byleth.

“An item that the palace owner values above all. It is usually the source of their twisted desires.” Claude answered and continued. “It’s only a theory so far but it’s the best theory we have to stop Kostas.”

They continued talking about the plan as Byleth took the information in. Kostas was essentially taking advantage of all these students. Since he’s head of security his words are taken over theirs. He’s free to do as he pleases to these students. This has to stop.

“Is there any way that I can help?” Asked Byleth.

The trio stopped talking amongst themselves and turned back to her.

“Help?” Asked Dimitri.

“I want to stop Kostas from doing as he pleases.” Responded Byleth.

The trio huddled up. Byleth watched as the students whispered and argued over what to respond. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Edelgard turned to Byleth. 

“We’d like to see what you can do professor. Are you free tomorrow?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, they decided to meet up after school to test Byleth’s skills. They explained that they would love her help to minimize danger but didn’t want to just throw her into the maw of the beast. Tomorrow they’d go into the palace and do some mock battles against the shadow. Byleth went through the rest of the day introducing herself to the other two classes and teaching. School ended after that and she and By started the ride home.

“So how was your first day?” Asked By as they stood on the train. 

“More eventful than I thought it would be.” Responded Byleth.

“That’s good to hear. Did you meet any other professors?” 

Byleth shook her head. She had forgotten that part of her day. “I’ll talk to them tomorrow. I wanted to focus on the students for today.”

The train came to their stop and they started walking home. 

“Speaking of students, what did you learn from the class reps you met with on the roof?” Asked By.

“Not much happened. We talked about how their school life is going and what I should expect.” Said Byleth.

“I could have told you about that? Why did you ask them?” Asked By.

“I…. I wanted to thank them for yesterday.” Said Byleth as she tried to think of something to say that would get By to stop snooping.

“Yesterday?”

“They were the students that had found me after I fell down that hill. It was a bit fuzzy but I remember them trying taking me to the clinic.” Said Byleth.

“I’ll have to thank them as well then.” Said By.

As they walked into their new house, they failed to notice that another car had been parked into the driveway. They walked in and heard that their father had been talking to a group of people.

“Cousin By! Cousin Byleth!” 

“Lilly!” The twins watched as a young girl ran up to them. They crouched down and accepted the hug that the Lily wanted to give them.

“C’mon! Mom, Dad, and Uncle Jeralt were waiting for you to arrive! Let’s go!” Said Lilly as she leads them towards the backyard. The twins found that their father sitting at a table across from Lilly’s parents talking and laughing.

“Uncle Alois! Aunt Madylin!” Said the twins as they went to give them hugs and trade hellos.

“It’s so good to see you two again! You’ve grown so much!” Said Alois as he sat back down. 

“You two have become such fine young adults.” Said Madylin as Lily sat between her mom and dad.

“The last time you saw these two was back at the start of middle school.” Said Jeralt as he passed a plate to his kids. “It only makes sense that they’d grow.”

“Still sorry that we couldn’t make it to your graduation.” Said Madylin.

“It’s alright. Work got in the way after all.” Said By as he served himself some of the food was in the middle of the table. 

“So I hear that you’ve started working at the same school By does.” Said Alois. “How are you enjoying it?

“It was alright for the first day. I met most of my students and saw some of the school.” Said Byleth.

Alois nodded as he turned to Jeralt. “Did you know that some old friends work there?” 

“Really? Which ones?” Asked Jeralt.

“Manuela and Hanneman. They started about ten years ago I believe,” 

“Ten years huh?” Jeralt sighed as he ate.

“Don’t worry dad, you aren’t that old yet.” Said Byleth. The table laughed even though she didn’t mean it to be a joke.

“If you say so kid.” Said Jeralt as he ruffled her hair.

“Hey dad, how did the job thing go?” Asked By.

“It-” “It went amazingly!”

Jeralt started to respond but Alois cut in. “With his experience and a recommendation from yours truly he was quickly accepted! Though he isn’t a chief anymore we were looking for a new assistant chief and Jeralt was a perfect fit!”

“That’s great!” Said By as he patted his dad on the back.

“I guess so. Alois is just over exaggerating.” Said Jeralt as he took a drink of his flask.

They continue talking and eating together until nightfall. Lilly kept the twins busy in the living room with some of the games she wanted to teach them while the older adults kept talking. Madylin left for a bit soon after for the bathroom.

With only the two of them in the backyard, Alois looked Jeralt in the eyes.

“There’s something I need to warn you about.”

Jeralt, who Alois though must have been a bit tipsy, instantly gave Alois all his attention.

“There’s a reason Manuela and Hanneman both got a job at Garreg Mach Academy. The principle came to them with the job offers.” Said Alois.

“Who’s the principle?” Asked Jeralt, a small bit of fear forming from Alois actually being serious.

“Rhea.”

Byleth, By, and Lilly turned when they heard the flask fall out of Jeralt’s hand.

“Uncle Jeralt? Are you ok?” Asked Lilly 

“I’m fine Lilly. I guess I had a bit too much.” Said Jeralt as he picked the flask back up. After giving the kids a reassuring smile they went back to playing Lilly’s game.

“I just wanted to warn you because of all that happened.” Said Alois as he looked over at Byleth. “She doesn’t know what happened, heck I don’t even know why we had to do what we did but I understood that it was about Rhea.”

Jeralt nodded. Memories of a life he left behind and the actions he took surfaced in his mind.

“Thank you for telling me Alois. It means a lot to know that even after all these years that you still have my back.”

“What are partners for Jeralt?” Said Alois. “Those two are like family to me. I watched them grow up and you even let me become their uncle. I would do anything for them and for you.”

“Thank you Alois.” Said Jeralt. 

Madylin came back and the Rangeld family soon had to leave after that. The two families said their goodbyes and Lilly gave everyone a big hug. 

“Sooooo many hugs while I haven’t had one in so long….” Alois feigned sadness as Lilly came back from the hug. 

Lilly jumped onto Alois and gave him a big hug. They laughed as they walked towards their car and Madylin gave them one last thanks for the food and fun.

“That kid has too much energy.” Said By as they walked back into the living room. Between him and Jeralt, they moved the table back into the house. 

“She’s 8. It would be bad if she wasn’t that energetic.” Said Byleth as she cleaned up with By.

“You weren’t like that.” Pointed out By.

“I’m also not like a lot of things. Example one.” Byleth points at her heart.  
“Yeah, yeah I know about your stone heart.” By said. “‘Scientific mystery!’ and ‘The girl with the heart that doesn’t beat!’”

Byleth shoved By playfully and she watched him fake a fall onto a chair.

Jeralt watched his kids laugh from a distance as what Alois said stayed on his mind. ‘Rhea is the principle of that school… She hasn’t done anything with By or he would have told me. I’m worried about what will happen when she and Byleth meet. I doubt it’ll be a problem since-’

Jeralt was pulled from his thoughts as By and Byleth started talking.

“I forgot to tell you that Professor Manuela got those files from your doctor.” Said By

“It’s still weird to me that she’s able to prescribe medicine from the Academy.” Said Byleth as she threw away some trash.

“She is a doctor at the end of the day. She handles most of the medical needs of students and staff besides things like surgery.” Responded By. “Estrogen pills aren’t out of her range of things she can handle.”

“That’s good to hear since I am running low.” Said Byleth as they finished up.

“To bed you two.” Said Jeralt as he turned to go to bed. ‘Let them have a good sleep before I warn them.’ He thought as he closed the door into his room.

“Night dad!” Said both twins as they went to turn in for the night as well.

Byleth walked into her room and was about to get to bed but was stopped. Green eyes stared back at hers as she stood frozen in place.

“I never thought they would let you be alone!” Said Sothis as she floated in the middle of Byleth’s room.

‘Looks like I’m not sleeping soon.’ Thought Byleth as she walked to where she set up a little mirror and jewelry on a desk. 

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Said Sothis as she floated up to Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after looking it up it turns out that Alois' wife and daughter's names are never revealed. So I just went with Madylin and Lilly. I feel like he would name his daughter after something his wife would love. Hope you enjoyed the read.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it! I don't know where i'm taking this but I had to get this idea out of my head. Feedback is very appreciated.


End file.
